


The Botanical Misadventure

by Eiryia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiryia/pseuds/Eiryia
Summary: Rey wants a boyfriend and a dog, but realizing she is absolutely terrible at taking care of anything or anyone she decided to start with a house plant. To her big disappointment do they keep dying on her and she runs back to the flower shop for another one and some good advice. The florist Ben is more than happy to provide with support for her project and over time do they slowly get to know each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	The Botanical Misadventure

Rey really wanted a dog, a boyfriend too, but for now a dog was the goal. The thing was that she was terrible at taking care of things. Even her cactus that she’d been gifted for Christmas had shriveled up and died on her at record speed. 

Now several months later she’d equipped herself with an app guiding plant novices like herself on how to take care of plants, one could take pictures of the plant and it would tell her what was wrong. Hopefully wouldn’t things go as badly this time and her apartment would slowly turn into a lush place perfect for welcoming a puppy sometime later that year. 

When her mind had been made up she quickly decided to go all out and buy something else than a cactus or succulent which google had told her was the easiest options. 

«Air plant» she scoffed to herself as she stepped into the tiny flower shop on her way home from work that Friday afternoon. It was a grey day, but walking inside she was hit by the warm light, humid air and floral smells so lovely she’d never want to leave. 

By the counter a dog was sleeping, snoring loudly. Looking at it she felt her fingers tingling from wanting to pet it. It’s long brown ears were hanging out on both sides of the basket like dumbo and she had a pretty good idea of what breed it was. 

«You’re a Basset aren’t you» she whispered to it, hunching down for a closer look only to get snorted on by a not so nicely smelling dog breath. 

«Yeah she is, how can I help you» she heard a voice behind her. Startled by the deep, yet quite soft voice she straightened up right away, spinning around to face the voice. 

The man behind her was standing with both hands on his hips, wearing a leather apron and a green shirt with a somewhat messy half bun of a hairstyle that suited him rather nicely. 

«Uhm, well I’m here for a flower.. obviously» she said casually throwing glances at the dog while pretending to look around. 

«Obviously» he replied, walking around her to the shop counter.

The dog woke up then and walked over to her wagging it’s tail cheerfully. How something could look so sad yet happy at once boggled her mind, but it also kinda reminded her of the owner standing behind the counter, because he too looked kinda sad, but very handsome while radiating a calm kindness she’d never encountered before.

«What’s its name?» She asked while hunching down to pet it. 

«Daisy» the man said watching them both from behind the counter. 

«Oh hello there Daisy, aren’t you a lovely one» She said forgetting all about why she was there as another customer entered the shop. She kept petting Daisy while the guy helped the customer. After the customer left he let out a small cough to get her attention and she suddenly felt bad for stalling so long. «Right, right. So I want a pretty flower that’s easy to keep, I really know nothing about them so it’s gotta be beginner friendly» 

«Just pick the one you like and I’ll give you detailed instructions» he promised her pointing towards a table with lots of different flowers basking in the sunlight of the shop front window. 

«Can you write it down, I’m really, really terrible with plants» she asked reading the name tag spelling out Ben above the edge of the leather apron. 

«Sure» he said following after her as she walked over to the flowers. The one that caught her eye was a big and round bush of flowers in vivid purple and blue colors. She picked it up and held it up towards Ben, waiting for him to tell her to maybe not pick that one, but he didn’t, he just carefully took it out of her hands, their fingers touching for a second just as he grabbed it, his hand warm against hers and then he said in a low voice that it was a nice pick, that the Hydrangeas had been looking particularly good this season. 

Leaving the shop after petting Daisy once more she carried the flower nestled in her arms like a baby really looking forward to giving this project her best effort. The note with instructions had been easy enough to understand, place somewhere sunny, water a couple of deciliter every other day. 

She’d put it in one of her favorite flower pots and then in the sunniest windowsill in her apartment which was her kitchen. She’d watered it that day as he’d told her to because moving it probably caused it stress. If plants felt stress. She was pretty sure they did because she had a feeling she was stressing them out.

The next morning she decided to name it Henry and tried to resist the urge to water it again because she already watered it the day before. It was so sunny though, what if it dried up during the day while she was away. Giving it just a bit of water before leaving she decided she’d done the right thing. 

When she got home in the evening it was looking a bit droopy so she watered it more. Because that’s all she could do right? In bed that evening she was googling droopy flowers and checking her app. Maybe a different spot would be better? Less sunshine might be the thing.

Within the first week had 75% of the thing become droopy or straight up died. Before leaving for work that morning she’d taken a picture of it and decided to stop by Ben to show it to him to ask for advice. 

«Show me the picture then» he said as she sat defeated on the floor patting Daisy who’d toppled her over and climbed into her lap after the first round of scratches. 

«Looks like it’s been drying up faster than usual because of the hot weather. Did you water it more?» He asked hading her phone back. 

«Yessss, I did!» She told him, happy her judgement had been right for once. 

«Did you move it then after it dried up the first time?» He asked tending to the same kind of flower on the shop counter and it looked as lush as hers had a week ago. 

«Yes, to the kitchen table» she said proudly. 

«No direct sunlight there probably» he said moving his hydrangea to the shop front. 

«Nope» she replied. 

«Then that’s probably what’s killing it» he said casually, but came back towards her with a small glass bottle with something green in the bottom. «Add water to this and give it to it» he explained and she got to her feet and accepted it about to take out her wallet he he shook his head no and she smiled before thanking him. 

Going home optimistically she gave the green fluid she guessed was fertilizer to the flower and moved it back to the windowsill, but there was no saving it. Within the next week had it completely withered and she’d brought it back to Ben who had confirmed there was no saving it. Seeing poor Henry trashed she let out a sigh. 

«You pick one for me this one, an idiot proof one please» she requested and Ben shook his head at her before walking around the counter. He looked extra handsome today, clean shaven, all of his hair in a ponytail and less dirt on his apron. 

Returning to her by the counter he was holding a pot with white flowers in it which he handed it to her. 

«Since you like Daisy so much» he said looking at the dog almost sitting on top of her foot. 

Holding it she smiled, they looked nothing like the daisies she knew, because these were much bigger and fuller than those she’d seen outdoors in gardens growing up. 

«These are Gerbera Daisies, the sort you can keep indoors, they won’t bloom all year so don’t be sad when the flower part dies in a few months» he reassured her as she paid for her new flower. He’d gone on to tell her she could give it some of her coffee grounds as it was an acid loving plant and that she could deadhead it to prolong the blooming period. 

Head swirling with all of this information she walked out of the shop, but remembered to stop at the door to throw one last look at Ben who stood there by the counter smiling at her. She gave him small wave, kinda awkwardly before she was on her way. 

Trying to memorize of all this information while making her way home her mind kept jumping to her thoughts of Ben. He was quite charming weren’t he? Knowledgable, handsome.. And he got a great dog. If all things failed she should maybe try to charm him instead and then he could look after her and her flowers. 

Now that would be something. If only she was capable of charming anyone in such a way, it weren’t as if she’d made the best first impression either.

Putting the daisy on the kitchen counter she decided to name this one Henry the Second and she could only hope that her plant killings wouldn’t make it to the eight flower because then its wives would be in trouble. 

Henry the second was doing well for a week or two, but then she gave it some coffee like Ben had mentioned and then it was all downhill from there. By the end of their second week together had it faded into something that looked less like a flower and more like crumpled dried up paper. 

That morning she’d stuffed the whole thing into her bag wrapped in plastic and brought it to the flower shop after work. 

Ben was standing behind the counter swamped by a gang of old ladies buying flowers for some event they were hosting. Daisy the basset was looking exceptionally sad and so she pointed to her and the leach without breaking eye contact with Ben. He nodded and smiled and she really liked that smile. Daisy’s sad eyes lit up the second she touched the leach and before she knew it were they making quick progress towards the park at the end of the street. 

Daisy being a scent hound with an exceptional sense of smell seemed to be onto something and didn’t stop until they were standing under a very large tree. She huffed a few times and then she sat down. When Rey tried to drag her along had there been no moving her. Maybe Daisy didn’t want to go home yet she mused while remembering the old ladies. So she sat down under the tree and Daisy moved closer so that she was resting her head on her lap. 

«You should tell me more about your owner you know» she told Daisy while patting her. «What kind of food does he like? What kind of women..» Her monologue was interrupted by a chestnut falling onto her lap. «Ah squirrels» she said and Daisy was already on her feet peering purposefully up into the foliage above them. 

She couldn’t see any squirrels, but Daisy kept her focus for a good while before coming to lay back down beside her. 

«Maybe I should just give up on plants and get a dog. I could stop by Ben for advice about that as well I’m sure. He raised you so well after all» she told Daisy before letting herself flop down onto the soft grass. It was a lovely day and it had been a long week. Before she knew it was she drifting off to sleep, Daisy guarding her side while scouting for squirrels.

The next thing she knew she was getting he ear cleaned by Daisy who just wouldn’t leave her be. Squinting up at the evening sun she saw something else, or rather someone else blocking it out almost completely. 

«Ben» she mumbled as she sat up. 

«Hello» he said looking amused while petting Daisy who’d finally abandoned the ear licking. 

«I’m sorry, she wouldn’t move because of the squirrels» she began explaining. Ben laughed and sat down beside her on the grass. 

«It’s okay, why do think I knew where to look. She’s been obsessing over this spot for weeks» Ben explained shaking his head at Daisy who was resting her head on his lap with the long ears spread out over his thigh. 

Beside him on the grass was her bag and the very dead Henry the Second. Noticing what she was eying he handed her another bag with what she could only guess was another plant. 

«It didn’t work out eh?» He said and she could tell he was trying to be serious, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

«I think it was too much coffee this time» she replied with a sigh. 

«This is a fern, they like it humid, very easy plant» Ben started to explain while she accepted the wrapped up fern while thanking him. She unwrapped the paper just a bit and peeked into the bag to see the long green leaves. 

«Hello there Henry» she said as determined as ever that this time they would make it. 

«Henry?» Ben asked half judgingly half sounding amused. 

«Henry the third, the first was the hydrangea» she explained very seriously. 

«Ah I see» Then they both laughed, probably for different reasons, but it was a hearthy laugh shared between them regardless. 

They’d walked back to the shop together a while later and Ben had given her another note with instructions this time, but at the end was his phone number and email where he’d written «Feel free to send questions here so you don’t over caffeinate another one» 

Thanking him profusely before saying their goodbyes she hurried home with Henry under her arm and the note safely tucked in her pocket. 

The note had said part shadows, part sunny so her living room window would do. She’d watered it as instructed and was now sitting in her love seat sofa looking at the note. She got his number now, for the fern obviously, but still. 

She added it to her contacts and fought for the longest time not to message him right away. Instead she made herself a late dinner and sat down to watch tv. After a few too many episodes of the same show had she dragged herself off to bed, but only after telling the third Henry good night. 

When she woke up the next morning she was almost surprised when Henry looked just as good as the night before. This situation continued for a long while, following the instructions from Ben had there been no issues this time and now Henry was thriving in its third week but she wasn’t. She missed Ben, but didn’t know what to do about it.

A couple of days before she had sent Ben the first update; a picture and the words «he’s doing well» Ben had replied that’s great. What was she supposed to say to that. She wanted to keep the conversation going, but she got nothing to say. Now she had arrived at another Friday without stopping by the shop and she felt lonely, she missed Daisy and Ben too, there was no lying about that. 

Laying on her couch she reached her hand into the air and snapped a picture of Henry and sent it with the text «He looks lonely» to which Ben had replied minutes later «Tell me your address and I’ll drop by a friend for Henry on my way home» 

Sitting up reading the message again she had to read it a third time to completely grasp what he was saying. Panicking she began cleaning, stuffing her head in the shower to fix her hair and only after that had she realized she’d forgotten to reply. Angry at herself she sent the address and a good five minutes of inpatient agony had Ben replied. 

«On my way» the message said and she looked over at Henry who was dancing in the breeze from the veranda and told it Ben was coming before rushing to her bedroom to change out of her grey sweatpants. 

When the doorbell rang ten minutes later she was huffing and puffing from tidying up the place. Ben stood there a wrapped flower in each arm smiling at her and she honestly didn’t know what to do. Offer him payment for the flowers? Invite him in? Suggest they go somewhere? Brain in overdrive she couldn’t think of anything to say. 

«Henry looks to be doing fine» Ben said peering around her into her tiny apartment. 

«Yes, yes, but you know.. Lonely» she replied with furrows brows as if taking this very seriously yet feeling like an idiot all at the same time. «Want to help me find a good spot for them?» She asked eying the flowers in Ben’s arms. He nodded and stepped inside, taking off his shoes before following her into the kitchen living room. 

He let her unwrap the flowers and were still smiling widely when she held them up. One was long and pointy, the other an orchid that much she knew. 

«These are lovely, I’ll get my wallet» she began, but Ben just shook his head no and she sat down again and thanked him again. «I’ll end up killing these too I bet» she said with a sigh looking at the pretty white orchid. 

«Nah, they’re pretty simple to keep. They like a bath where you put them in the sink once a week and let them properly soak up the water» Ben began explaining, but she lost track of what he was saying for a moment because she was just so happy that he was there.

She had missed seeing him more than she thought she had and now that he was there in her home that became even more obvious. She had to say something, but what? 

«You okay?» Ben asked, having stopped his lengthy instructions on Orchid care. 

«I was just, uhm. Well» She was rambling again and the embarrassment was quickly becoming too much to handle. 

«I need to get going because Daisy is waiting in the car» Ben said, getting to his feet. Her heart sank immediately and in pure reflex she grabbed his hand, wishing for him to stay. 

He looked at her and then his hand, then at her again. 

«I just realized that I really like you» she blurted out, still holding his hand and to her surprise had his face turned tomato red at her sudden confession. «I am sorry for springing this on you all of a sudden» she began excusing, realizing she’d put him in a bit of an awkward situation being in her home and all. 

«I missed you at the shop» he said, grabbing her hand in his again after she let go of it seconds before. 

She smiled and he smiled too although still red from ear to ear. 

«You look so cute blushing like that» she said unable to keep her mouth shut yet again. He just shook his head at her. «I’m sorry again» she excused, but she was still smiling this time, unable to take her eyes off his smiling face. 

Remembering Daisy in the car she hurried him along despite not wanting him to leave. Watching him put his shoes back on she assured herself that she did have his number, they could talk later, maybe she’d even call. 

«I was going to get pizza and eat in the park by my house before talking Daisy for an evening walk, I’d love for you to tag along» Ben said, back against her front door now. 

He didn’t need to ask twice, grabbing her coat she was practically bouncing on the spot ready to go before even giving him a reply. 

«I take that as a yes then» he said, opening the door, leading the way down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another silly scribble of mine because I do love flower shop au's very much. I hope you enjoyed it! Undecided if I'm going to write part two, I know what happens next, I'm sure you can guess too. The question is if anyone wants to read about it, the next one would be from Ben's perspective I think.


End file.
